<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now I am a happy song placed on the lips of a woman by Jazz_intown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944228">Now I am a happy song placed on the lips of a woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_intown/pseuds/Jazz_intown'>Jazz_intown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fluff with a bit of angst, is she a shapeshifter who knows, there's no sally tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_intown/pseuds/Jazz_intown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur met Sally four times, and four times the waves sung their melodies for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And when the sky's falling apart, who will hold my hand? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now I am a happy song placed on the lips of a woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "verses" by Tamino</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur met Sally four times, and four times the waves sung their melodies for them. </p><p>The first time was on a day full of sunshine and cheerfulness. </p><p>She sat on the shore, legs dangling in the cool water. Rays of golden light let her red hair shimmer; her fragil shoulders were spotted with freckles. She wore a light dress in blue. </p><p>Wilbur thought it was a dream. </p><p>He only had wanted to cool himself in the ocean's water after a few hours of singing at the town square, not expecting a girl sitting at the spot he liked to call private. Of course that was not true, it was not <i>his</i> place for sure. Until now he just never had seen anyone else here than him. </p><p>He approached from behind, eyes curiously taking in the sight of her. His blood ran warm from the crowd's excitement just a few minutes ago and the sweet taste of the apple an old woman had given him still lingered on his tongue. He felt in the perfect condition for a conversation with someone he didn't know. </p><p>His steps carried him lightly and she turned around. Her eyes were round, blueish green like the sea, catching his own in silent wonder. Wilbur froze for a second, feeling his heart jump, before he smiled and waved. "Hello!" Her lips twitched, but she didn't smile back. He set himself a goal. </p><p>Wilbur gestured to the planks next to her. "Can I sit? I'm really tired, y'know, and I'd enjoy the water." The girl nodded hesitantly, freckled face not giving away anything. </p><p>He let himself fall down next to her. Quickly he got rid of his shoes and socks and felt as the cool water relaxed his sore muscles. He sighed in relief. Her gaze seemed to burn his side, but he didn't mind; the excitement of a conversation not yet started danced in the air, impatiently tickling the tip of his tongue. He just needed to grab it and form it into words. </p><p>"There's nothing better than the ocean on a warm day, don't you think?" </p><p>Wilbur looked over. The girl nodded again, her face softening a little at the mention of the sea. <i>She must like it.</i> </p><p>"Yes, it's nice." </p><p>Her voice sounded like the salty wind whistling in his ears. Quite rough and deep, but still smooth and soft. He could imagine her as a good singer; songs about waves and freedom. </p><p>"Oh, I didn't introduce me, my bad", Wilbur said next. He hadn't wanted to simply blurt out his name at first, that wouldn't have made the best impression, and he really wished to see her smile. "My name's Wilbur Soot. Lovely to meet you." He stretched out a hand, noticing how fragile her fingers looked. Not like those of the fishermen's daughters around, whose skins were calloused from all the work. She shook his hand. "Sally. Nice to meet you too."</p><p>His second goal was to get her to talk long enough to get lost in her strange voice. </p><p>"What are you doing here all alone, Sally? The town's celebrations are in full swing. Shouldn't you be celebrating?" </p><p>She tilted her head; her hair brushed the air between them. Wilbur noticed a thin fresh scar underneath her ear. </p><p>"I... I don't really like celebrating", she said, "I rather stay here and watch the water." Her eyes met his. Behind them there seemed to be a full ocean itself; colors and thoughts dancing like waves. "I could ask you the same. Why are you here and not in town, Soot?" </p><p>He leaned back and took in the endless sky. "I just came from there. Played for the folks." He gestured to the guitar on his back. "Making a little money so I can buy stuff later." She raised an eyebrow, something he could do as well and still found impressive (Tommy always tried to do the same, but it just looked hilarious on his little face). "You sing?" He nodded, grinning. "Yes, I do. Do you like music?" </p><p>Her gaze wandered away, somehow leaving him hoping for it to come back to him. "I don't know. I never really listened to music." </p><p>Wilbur's eyes widened. "Oh? Now, that's rare. Do you rather listen to the ocean then?" </p><p>Her lips twitched again and triumph sparked in him. "Yeah... It's really calming. It's like... home." </p><p><i>Who is she?</i>, he wondered, studying her graceful features, <i>she isn't from here...</i></p><p>He hummed in agreement, feet still dangling in the water. "So you do listen to music, because the waves are a symphony itself." He pointed at a seagull drifting through the air, smiling. "Their cries and the sea's murmuring and the whispering wind..." Sally's eyes met his again and he saw something new in them, something he couldn't quite place. He liked to imagine it as curiosity. "For me it is music." </p><p>Sally looked at him for a few second, he felt his inner melodies stutter at the sight of her oceandeep gaze. It studied his face; he wondered what she was thinking. Then she smiled. </p><p>"You really are interesting, Soot. Coming up to strangers and telling them about how you think the waves are music. Has anyone ever told you that that's not a normal thing to do?"</p><p>He laughed, seeing her smile grow a little wider. Something warm fluttered in his chest. </p><p>"Believe me, I already heard that a lot. But wouldn't normal be boring anyway?" </p><p>"It surely would be. I never said not being it was bad thing." </p><p>Wilbur chuckled. Something clicked in him; he really enjoyed her company, even though they just had talked for a few minutes. <i>Guess I really am a people person.</i></p><p>"Do you consider yourself as normal?" </p><p>"You shouldn't ask so private questions to someone you just met." </p><p>"But I still do. Do you consider yourself as normal, now?" </p><p>"No. I'm not normal." </p><p>"Great. One thing we have in common." </p><p>"What else do you think we could have in common?" </p><p>"Do you like yellow?" </p><p>"I like blue." </p><p>"I like blue too. It helps me calm myself." </p><p>"That's a weird thing to say about a color, Soot." </p><p>"Well, I'm not normal, so I'm allowed to do that." </p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>"You aren't from here, are you?" </p><p>"What makes you think that?" </p><p>"Well, I know everyone in this town and I've never seen you before." </p><p>"Yes, I'm not from here. I... came from far away."</p><p>"So you travel a lot?"</p><p>"You could say that, yeah." </p><p>"See, there's another thing we have in common, Sally. I really want to travel too. I plan on leaving these lands behind soon, as soon as my brother is old enough to not burn the house when my father goes out." </p><p>"You have a brother?"</p><p>"Yeah, Tommy. He's six but has the mouth of a twenty year old, I swear to you. What about you?"</p><p>"I left my family long ago. They probably don't even know my name anymore."</p><p>"That's... sad to hear." </p><p>The minutes stretched into hours as the sun sunk down behind the horizon. The sky turned from blue to orange, letting Sally's hair catch fire. Her eyes became less sharp, more dancing, her smile never left her face after some time. Her voice was carried by the wind as they chatted about random things. Colors, flowers, music, family... Wilbur already had reached his second goal, getting lost in her talk about places far away and about missing home. If the ocean's symphony ever needed a singer, he thought to himself, it would be her; the girl with the flaming hair and seadeep eyes. The creature with the voice of wind. </p><p>The darkness that had painted the water beneath them black let the town's lights and noises seem so much brighter than before. Somehow he didn't feel like going back there though, which was why he felt a little sting of disappointment when she rose to her feet and telling him she needed to go.</p><p>"Will we meet again?", he asked. Sally tilted her head. "Oh, I hope so. You surely are different, Soot, it was nice talking to you." He felt himself grinning like an idiot. In the back of his mind Tommy's voice snickered, <i>haha, Wil's gettin' a girlfriend!</i> "Then tomorrow again? Here? The festival still continues 'till Sunday. I'd love to show you around a little." She hesitated, he saw it in her face. A slight fear flashed in her eyes. Still she nodded after a heartbeat. "That sounds great. I'm really looking forward." She stepped backwards, wanting to make her way back to the shore. Wilbur considered going with her, but quickly recognized that she seemed to want to be left alone after their long interaction. He himself too wanted to let his mind calm a bit before leaving for the celebrations again; the strange colors in his head made him feel a little dizzy. <i>Did I drink something...?</i></p><p>She waved Goodbye and turned around. His gaze followed her until she disappeared, her voice of wind still twirling in his ears. The smell of salt from her hair lingered in the air. </p><p>
  <i>Tomorrow I will see you again.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The second time he met her, he took her downtown. </p><p>Sally was nervous. Her eyes were locked again, sharp and darting around. Wilbur held her hand tightly and felt her warmth against his shoulders. A part of him wondered at how fast they trusted each other. He had met her a day ago but it felt like a lifetime. Her smile sent him far away, her voice like a breeze drifting through his thoughts and singing songs of joyful wonder in it. He was relieved that as the day went on, she relaxed and began laughing, face beaming in excitement. It made something in his chest flutter.  </p><p>The evening arrived. Their bellies hurt from honey cakes and laughter, their eyes just as bright as the laterns in the streets. People's chattering surrounded them. Wilbur felt safe. </p><p>He lead her to the town square. A few musicians played their instruments, most of them recognizing Wilbur and greeting him over their twirling melodies. Folks were dancing. He turned to Sally, stretching out his hand and grinning. "May I have this dance?" The curious gazes of people he knew crossed him, but he didn't care. All he saw were her eyes. </p><p>Sally giggled and grabbed his fingers. "I can't dance." He pulled her closer, diving into the colorful sea of music. "No problem. I'll show you." She raised an eyebrow at him. Her dress fluttered slightly as they begun spinning, not as fast as the other villagers and still leaving space between themselves - this was a dance for friends, for family, for everyone. The wild melody cut through the air, drums beating in the same pace as Wilbur's heart. Someone played the violin. </p><p>"You're not much of a dancer yourself, Soot", Sally scoffed as he accidentally stomped on her foot. <i>Oh damnit...</i>Wilbur felt his face burn. "Uh... Don't worry, that's just part of the teaching progress." She laughed again, the sound of waves meeting the shore but a hundred times brighter. </p><p>With time they managed to copy the other dancer's movements and began stepping faster, more confidently around each other. Their feet just as fast as their racing heartbeats; their voices joining in a choir of careless joy. The world shrinked until there was nothing else than the two of them and the music. Again Wilbur found himself getting lost in her eyes, taking in her features with stunned wonder. He never had met a girl so beautiful before. Her hand again his was cool. He felt like he could dance until the end of eternity and even further. All the colors seemed too bright for his eyes, the excitement almost exploded his heart. </p><p>He laughed and couldn't stop. </p><p>She flew away next to him, in their own joyful cloud of rythm and beat. </p><p>
  <i>Stop feeling like that, you idiot. You don't even know her.</i>
</p><p>Wilbur didn't know how much time passed until he couldn't catch his breath anymore and her steps began to stumble. They decided to leave the square, leaning against a wall. Sally gasped for air. He huffed. "That was fun." She smiled. "Yes. I never thought I could-" The sudden silence made him look over. A solemn frown had appeared on her face. Without realizing it he reached for her hand. "Everything alright?" </p><p>Sally shook her head, eyes clouded and dark. "No... Yes, yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine it's just..." She sighed, meeting his concerned gaze. "I don't know if I want to go away. You... You are here... And we have so much fun..." She rubbed her forehead. "I don't know what it is, but it feels as if I knew you more than just a day. It's... weird, truly, and I'm sorry that..." </p><p>"I feel the same, Sally." </p><p>She nodded, not seemingly surprised. "Of course you do..." Turning to him she grasped his fingers tighter. "There are a few things I didn't tell you about me..." </p><p>
  <i>Like for example where you came from or who you are.</i>
</p><p>"There may be a reason this all is happening... I can't..." She sighed again, avoiding his eyes. Wilbur bit his lip. </p><p>"Will you leave again?" </p><p>"Maybe. I don't know. I probably should but... I don't really want to." </p><p>He nodded. Understood. <i>Hoped</i> he understood. </p><p>"I don't know where your home is or why you decided to come to our village, but... if you want to you can stay. I could... I could introduce you to my father - I told you about him, Philza - and my little brother... I could help you build a life... We could..." </p><p>The pained look in her eyes made him stop. </p><p>"I really appreciate that, Soot. I'll think about it." </p><p>Abruptly she turned around. "But now I have to go. Will we meet again? Tomorrow at the town square, at two?" Her sudden distance stung something in Wilbur's chest, even though he felt it wasn't personal. She needed to be alone again. Would she tell him where she went to sometime? "Yes. I'll wait for you." </p><p>Sally smiled and waved. "Alright then. Thank you for this evening." Her eyes seemed far away, as if she thought about something. "See you." </p><p>And then she disappeared into the night. </p><p>He stood there for a lot longer. </p><p> </p><p>The third time he met her, she lead him into the woods. </p><p>Sally's laugh was excited, bright, and Wilbur couldn't keep the grin off his face. Her steps were light. The sun caught spots of gold in her fire hair. </p><p>She showed him a clearing, or the "shell of dream" as she called it. The cool gras brushed against his ankle. A sweet smell made the air feel almost heavy. Birds sung their little tunes, calming his inner need for constant music. A small river accompanied them with it's lapping; a lullaby of nature. </p><p>It was the place he played the guitar for her. </p><p>It was the place they kissed. </p><p>Wilbur's head felt light. It really was the shell of a dream he realized, hearing her giggles and feeling her hands in his hair. The smell of salt overtook him and washed away every clear thought, until there was nothing left but the image of her oceandeep eyes. </p><p>"I wished time would stop", she said and he agreed. Deep down he knew she would leave someday. He didn't know why or where to, but he could sense it in the way her gaze clouded when she sank into thoughts, seeing places far away. Places he would not follow her to. </p><p>"Soot, it's really ridiculous how happy you make me." </p><p>He laughed quietly, strumming his guitar. She leaned against his shoulder. Her hair brushed his jaw. "Really odd, isn't it?", he agreed, "where we don't know each other." </p><p>She turned around. Behind her eyes swam something serious, something strange. "I feel like I know every piece of you. I feel like I know you better than I know myself. But we just met..." He hummed and stayed silent. Her gaze drifted away again, leaving his heart slowly beating in his chest. </p><p>The smell of salt and flowers filled the air. </p><p>They stayed until the evening sun painted the trees golden. </p><p> </p><p>The last time he met her, they went to the beach. </p><p>The night sky was dark and endless. Waves brushed against the shore, slowly washing away the sand. The moon let the world shimmer in silver light; the ocean seemed black and deep and ancient. </p><p>They sat next to each other, shoulders touching. Sally took in the stars; diamonds on a nightly dress. The air felt cool. </p><p>"I miss home." </p><p>Wilbur reached for her hand. She looked at him, eyes oh so sad and hopeless, the sea in them turned pitch black. </p><p>"I don't belong in this world, Soot. I never did. I... I want to be free." </p><p>The melodies in Wilbur's mind were calm for once. </p><p>"Nothing holds me here. Not even you." </p><p>He didn't say a word; he knew he couldn't. She didn't need his words, didn't need his charisma and charm. Right now she just needed his presence. </p><p>
  <i>Before she left.</i>
</p><p>"I am like a salmon, Soot. I need to go on. I can't stay anywhere. I have to continue leaving until I find the right place to die. And sometimes I wonder if I found the right place..." </p><p>Her words concerned him. Of course they did. He knew she liked to speak in poetry; he did too. But he couldn't quite grasp how much of the things she said were actually true. </p><p>For the first time he didn't know what to respond to something. </p><p>Sally smiled. Wilbur remembered his goal; seing her laugh. He had seen her laugh. He had brought her to speak enough to get lost in her voice and imprint it in his head so he could write songs about it. </p><p>"It's like your music to you. There's that force that drives you to continue playing, to lose nights of sleep over composing symphonies." </p><p>She sighed, leaning against him. Her one hand grasped his. The other one brushed against his chest. He sensed she felt the same as he; that urge to touch, to hold onto each other before something could tear them apart. </p><p>"I will always remember your ocean symphonies, Soot." </p><p>He began humming, quietly and mindlessly. Her smile grew sadder. Something determined twirled in her eyes, something he couldn't reach and couldn't understand. He wouldn't try. </p><p>"I will always remember <i>you.</i>" </p><p>She leaned back, pushing him gently into the sand. Her eyes were black pits of water and he drowned. His mind was calm. </p><p>"So for at least this night..." </p><p>She looked back at the stars. A feeling crossed her features, brushing over her face like waves over stone and painting her skin silver against the moonlight. Her hands were cool. A breath escaped her lips; it sounded like a dying breeze. </p><p>"Stay", she said. </p><p>And so he did. </p><p> </p><p>When Wilbur awoke the next morning, Sally was gone. The waves crashed against the sand and the skies were suffocating and grey. The wind blew chilling against his skin. </p><p>The only thing left of her was a note. </p><p>
  <i>Thank you for all your beautiful melodies. I am sorry, but I had to leave, the ocean is calling for me. We won't see each other again. I wish you best of luck and love, Soot.<br/>
Farewell.</i>
</p><p>And whenever someone asked him what had happened to that red haired girl next to him, Wilbur would say that she went home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>